A Mistletoe Kiss and a White Christmas
by EmilyBea
Summary: Future CS family fic. The first snow of the season has yet to come to Storybrooke and they are only a few days away from Christmas. Killian has spent enough Christmas seasons in this realm to understand the customs, and for children (and his Swan) the snow is an integral part of this time of year. So he devises a plan. If snow won't come, he'll make the winter wonderland himself.


_**A/N: This fic was inspired by the Michael Buble Christmas album and the section in my local library filled with books on holiday crafts. It is short and sweet, just a little pre-Christmas fluff that I definitely need on this Wednesday. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

"It's such a shame, don't you think?"

Killian glanced up at Belle who was standing on the other side of the bookshelf in the library. His friend looked seriously disheartened by whatever was on her mind, but Killian couldn't think of any problems plaguing them. Things had been quiet in Storybrooke a long time and that quiet had been wonderful. It brought a sense of peace to all of them, and the chance for them to live without so much fear of the things they loved most being taken away.

"What is, love?"

"The weather. Looks like we won't be getting a white Christmas after all."

"You're kidding."

Killian didn't mean to sound so disbelieving, but he'd come to learn that Storybrooke was a cold, snowy place in wintertime. Every year they faced winter weather in full force, but one of the upsides of that was that it provided that snow-laden holiday that people in this realm had romanticized for so long.

Over the years, Killian had been exposed to more and more of the Christmas tradition here and the wish for snow in the air and on the ground was one chronicled in songs, in film, and in every Christmas book he'd been reading his two youngest children all month. For snow not to come then, well that was a problem indeed, especially for the believers and eternal optimists in his family.

"The forecast says we're getting clear skies the next week. No clouds means…"

"No snow. But those weather tracking people have been wrong before." Belle considered that and then nodded.

"Well sure they have. It's not the most exact science, but for them to say there will be no clouds at all… that would be a pretty big error."

"Stranger things have happened." Killian's joke landed well with Belle who laughed good-naturedly. He was right after all – Storybrooke had faced many a strange circumstance with villains afoot and in times of more normalcy too.

"That is a bit of an understatement. But look at you being Mr. Optimistic."

Killian grinned at the moniker. Once upon a time he would have been put off by a title like that, but now it was well earned. He'd been leading a life that left him prone to hoping for the best. With Emma at his side as his partner, his wife, and the mother of his children, there was very little he could want for. In fact, the only thing that came to mind was finding a means to procure his family's happiness if Belle was right and no snow managed to find them before Christmas Eve.

That desire to bring joy to his family started the sprouting of an idea, and with every passing second more details sprang to mind about how he could make a difference and keep the season festive enough to satisfy them, especially the little ones. At six and four, Hope and Ryder were avid lovers of all things Christmas and they gave their elder brother Henry a run for his money when it came to believing in magic and good. Killian hated the thought of seeing them disappointed and he was determined to do something about it.

"I know that look, Super Dad. Do you need help or is this a solo project?" Killian chuckled at Belle and placed the last of the books he was helping her shelve away.

"This might be one of those things best done alone, but I could use a little help."

Killian swiped a book off of a shelf in the far corner of the room and showed it to Belle who muffled a laugh before telling him to take it. He did just that and moved through the Storybrooke morning knowing he had about five hours left before Emma and the kids got home. Emma would be picking them up from school and bringing them back to the house as she did most afternoons, and Killian wanted to make sure his vision could be actualized before that. In order to get it all done he'd have to move quickly and stay on a strict schedule.

The hours passed quickly she had so much on his plate to create and bestow, but at the end of that span of time Killian found himself impressed with his showing. How he'd managed to get all of it done he couldn't say, but if he had to hazard a guess it was pure, undiluted devotion to his family. Nothing fueled him in any endeavor like the love he had for them. In just a few minutes time Emma and the kids would walk through the front door and see all that he'd made and hopefully they'd find enjoyment in this attempt at a winter wonderland.

The book he snatched from the library proved incredibly useful and between the hundreds of paper snowflakes Killian made that were now dangling from the ceiling in the first floor rooms and the kids bedrooms, and the other adornments he'd gathered from his in-laws and some other neighbors, there were more decorations in the Jones house than there ever had been. Their traditional tree was further complimented by twinkle lights adorning all the doorways and garlands he'd found at the hardware store added to every part of their abode. It looked like one of the sample pictures from the _'Perfect Christmas Living Guide'_ that he'd borrowed from Belle and as such, Killian had to believe it would be a success.

Seconds before the front door opened Killian could hear the soft pitter-patter of feet climbing up the stairs. He knew that the kids were on their way and he could hear even from his spot inside that they were just as energetic and excited as they usually were. He was glad for that, and he hoped his surprise might heighten that joy for them and their mother.

"Daddy!"

The endearment was yelled by both Hope and Ryder who came running towards him as soon as they were through the door, but Killian could feel the moment that both his children's attention shifted from the hug they shared to the room around them.

"Whoa, cool!" Hope yelled as Ryder moved in a circle in the living room staring at all the hanging snowflakes. The two of them were off in an instant sprinting through the house to see what else lay in store and Killian had to call after them to be careful. It would all still be there even if they didn't run at their fastest speeds possible.

When they were out of his line of sight, Killian looked to Emma and found his wife standing there in a bit of shock. It delighted him to see her this was, clearly thrown for a loop, her mouth in that little 'o' shape signaling surprise. She was dressed for the cold air outside, bundled up from the elements, but the pink flush on her cheeks from the wind and the tousled tendrils of her golden hair were made even lovelier from her time outdoors.

"What do you think, love?"

Killian asked the question as he moved to help Emma take off her jacket. He felt her shiver and he didn't know if it was from the chill in the air, or the way his fingers briefly brushed against the skin where the collar of her sweater gave way. Emma's eyes, however, stayed trained on their surroundings.

"It's beautiful. You did all of this yourself?"

Killian watched Emma take it all in, staring at the product of his day alone, gaping at each little detail. He'd been rather precise in some of the usual images of Christmas. Chestnuts by the fireplace, wreaths hung on all the doors, and sprigs of holly were strewn around their great big house. It was far more involved than any of their holiday decorations had been in the past, but the time to make it real was worth it for these reactions alone.

"I did, Swan."

Emma's eyes returned to his, blinking in that way that they did when Emma was feeling dazed. She was slightly overwhelmed by the gesture, and in their years together he'd faced this situation a time or two. It still brought all the same warmth to Killian's chest though to see his surprise pay off so splendidly. Not only were the kids enamored with the display, but Emma was stunned into near silence.

"But… how?"

"It's amazing what one can accomplish with the will to do so and a few hours free."

Emma smiled at the way he underplayed the effort needed to bring all this to life. They had a running joke after all about how fleeting such moments were. For Killian to have had the day off like this was rare, just as they were for Emma. Usually he was with her or David at the station or helping out with other things around town. Today was an anomaly but Killian was thankful for it. He'd still managed to accomplish something and to do right by the people he loved most which by definition made today a good one.

"I was kind of surprised when you didn't come for lunch today… now I know why." Killian ran his hook over Emma's hip as his hand came to tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Can you forgive me, my love?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"It's just grilled cheese." Killian growled in approval at that and Emma's smile widened as he clarified the reaction.

" _Just_ grilled cheese? You must really love me to disparage your favorite form of sustenance in such a way." Emma laughed, her hand running over his chest and warming him through the vest he wore.

"Did you have any doubt?" Killian shook his head as the kids came barreling back down stairs.

"Mommy guess what? Daddy made an ice rink in my room!" Emma looked shocked and Killian chuckled.

"It's for her dolls, love. Just pretend." Emma visibly relaxed at that, the tightness in her smile fading away and all the warmth that she always had for their children returning.

"Oh, well that's great, honey," Emma said back to Hope who was grinning. 

"And I got a snow monster! I thought he was real, but it's just pillows I checked. I'm naming him Bob."

Emma bit back a laugh at Ryder's claims as Killian did the same. Their youngest son had an interesting imagination, one that reminded Killian and Emma of Henry when he was younger. Ryder's ideas of strange and fantastical, however, tended to differ. Being the product of true love with magic of his own and a family full of pirates and princesses, Ryder found more mundane stories to be the fascinating ones, and commonplace names like Bob to be the funniest of all.

"Sounds down right terrifying. Now, do you guys have anything to say to your father?" Both of the kids were on Killian again in seconds saying thank you and hugging him tight at Emma's reminders. Killian looked back up to Emma as they hugged him and saw unshed happy tears in her eyes.

"There's one last part, Swan." Emma's brow rose and then she looked up when Killian motioned towards the ceiling. There, hanging in the doorway was a little mistletoe.

"I knew it." The eye roll she gave was the exact reaction he'd expected and he loved that he knew Emma enough to anticipate her feelings at every turn.

"You love it." Emma shook her head and pulled him a little closer.

"No, I love you."

With that his wife pressed a light kiss to his lips. It was all that they could have with the kids right here, but it was enough, and when the happy cries of Hope split through the room Killian wondered what could possibly have prompted that reaction. Usually the kids were adverse to displays of too much affection between them.

"Look, snow!" Killian and Emma followed Hope's pointed finger that signaled out the window.

Sure enough outside the world had grown a little darker thanks to the appearance clouds overhead and there were snowflakes falling from the sky above. In seconds Hope and Ryder had their winter jackets back on and were running into the yard dancing around and laughing at the snow. Killian and Emma could hear them musing about how 'Daddy must have magic too' to bring the snow this way. Killian laughed at that, and smiled at his children's displays of white magic bursting from their fingertips in swirling patterns.

"Do you want to tell them it was your magic or should I, Swan?" Emma looked surprised.

"I didn't do that."

"Of course you did, love. Who else is strong enough to summon snow from nothing but you?" Emma blushed and looked back up at the mistletoe.

"Maybe it was both of us, together." Killian smiled at the thought and pulled Emma closer.

"I suppose there's only one way to test that theory love."

And with that Killian kissed his wife again, this time more surely than the last. When they pulled apart the snow was still coming down, now even heavier than before. It would seem that they had, in fact, created that snow together, and they went out to enjoy it with their kids for a while before returning inside, knowing now that they'd have that white Christmas they were dreaming of after all.

 _ **Post-Note: This time of year is basically a feels palooza for me. I love winter and the holidays because it means being with the people you love. It made perfect sense to me then to give Emma and Killian some future fluff this time of year. I hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble of cuteness, and thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
